vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolyne Cujoh
Summary Jolyne is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo. After being arrested for a crime she didn't commit, Jolyne is incarcerated in Green Dolphin State Penitentiary. Her father, realizing that something is amiss, sends her a package containing the tip of one of the Stand arrows, activating her latent abilities in the form of Stone Free. After her father is attacked by Whitesnake, she sets out to stop the priest Enrico Pucci and get Jotaro back to normal. Her Stand is Stone Free, which allows her to unravel her body into string. This has various applications, including hearing distant sounds à la a tin can phone, manipulating objects by wrapping them up and pulling the strings around, and whatever else Jolyne can think of. Her stand is named after the Jimi Hendrix song "Stone Free". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Jolyne Kujo Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Classification: Human Stand user Age: 19 '''Destructive Capacity: Building level Range: Around 2 meters Speed: Movement speed is slightly above peak human, reaction speed is massively hypersonic, possibly approaching transluminal to FTL Lifting Strength: Above peak human for Jolyne, Stone Free is likely at least Class 5 Striking Strength: Above peak human for Jolyne, Stone Free is Class MJ Durability: Superhuman, possibly higher (was able to take hits from Enrico Pucci's Whitesnake who can match Star Platinum) unraveling her body into strings makes her more difficult to kill, City block level+ for Stone Free Stamina: Above peak human Standard Equipment: Probably a baseball Intelligence: Great battle tactician, finds ways to use her stand that constantly surprise her enemies, for example when Enrico Pucci used his stand C-Moon to turn her body inside - out, she used Stone Free to change the affected areas into the shape of mobius strips, which have no inside or outside, thus making them immune to the effect, lots of combat experience against various stand users Powers and Abilities: Above peak human physical stats due to being a stand user, skilled combatant, her stand Stone Free is humanoid and can attack and defend, as well as allowing her to unravel parts of her body into string, which is strong enough to support the weight of her own body, and can be controlled remotely, as well as be used to listen in on sound from a distance. She can change the shape of her body and unravel up to 70% of it, but if she unravels more than that or unravels areas close to her heart she runs the risk of dying, it can also be used to heal wounds, giving her a limited form of regeneration, she can even operate the strings independently from her body Weaknesses: Still basically human with human vulnerabilities Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Stone Free:' Her stand that grants Jolyne the ability to unravel parts of her body into string. This makes it a very versatile stand, enabling her to listen in on communications as well as escape and hide by unraveling parts of herself into string. Her stand also works basically as described (with no "special techniques") but it should be noted that she uses her father's battlecry when pummeling someone (ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!) *'''-String Decomposition:' Stone Free enables Jolyne to unravel her body as string. She may unravel around 70% of her body harmlessly, as well as quickly rewind. A versatile ability, feats it enables include Jolyne hiding parts of her body in spaces like a person's mouth, and weaving disguises or nets to trap enemies. At harm to herself, Jolyne may also cut her string for a further variety of applications. Stone Free's maximum range, unraveled to 70%, is about 24 meters. **'-Stitching Wounds:' With her string, Jolyne may stitch wounds sustained by her or her allies, to an improved healing speed. **'-Long-Distance Hearing:' By the same principles behind the tin can telephone, sound vibrating through her string, Jolyne may eavesdrop on distant conversations. **'-Möbius Strip:''' Counteracting C-Moon's ability to turn things inside-out, Jolyne uses Stone Free to change affected areas of her body into Möbius strips. Other: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure